Noya the Kero
by pinkjewel3
Summary: A story about 2 planets with different traits-- two girls who find the meaning of frienships on both planets an come together- updating more
1. Introduction

In a world of cold and drakness, lived a race called the Keros. They were light blue skinned, with webbed feet and hairs of fine colors, born with their own imprinted tattoo, which signified its very own meaning. The other race was located in the West that nobody dared to go. They were called the Sopo, they were described as having red skin that looked as if it were boiled on a stove, sharp black teeth- like coal, with fine hairs as they held a stick which was their only source of weapon. They were always around light, because their planet had been dark and humid all the time.   
  
The planet of the Sopo race was called "Bloda" which meant "blood" the color red, like their skin. It was a very hot day with a bunch of huts and strams of blood. There was a fire temple that they worshipped the god of fire named Lord Foro. A gigantic monster with red hoofs and a mean looking face, he wore a white piece of cloth that looked like a towel to cover his bottom, but his body was of an elephant, with big black eyes and sharp teeth just like them.   
  
Lots of fighting and arguing went on over their because of their evil souls as what the Kero's would say.   
  
Graveyards were located in the red forests that they had on the left to the south of their world.   
  
The other planet was named "Wavel", the meaning of that was basically darkness, water. The race called the Keros were also like fish, they could swim rapidly and breath underneath the ocean in Wavel. The planet was dark, with green forests and lots of water located on the south which was located by a little beach with a light house on the top of the sands, the light house was tall and greyish- with its tranlucent yellow light that hit against the water's. They had no real light, just the light house light.. but it didn't do them any good.   
  
They also had a temple on their planet to worship the god of Water. The god of water was much more opposite then the god of fire..   
  
His name was King Woover, he had light blue skin, white beard and hair, and crystal blue eyes, a long mermaid's fin.. he answered to anyones prayers or help that they needed whenever they visited the temple.   
  
Their had been markets and schools that were either on land or under the water, whichever the kero's favored to live.   
  
Far north on a street leading to a forest called Millberry, located a small hut into that small hut lived a family of three plus a girl of fourteen.  
  
She was outside sitting on the floor staring off. The cold had sprawled across her face, her cheeks had turned a rosy red. She had switched her gaze onto the sky, as she watched the moon gracingly..the moon's glistening color, a hazy blue sparkled as if it was smiling at her. Her name was Noya, and she loved to sit outdoors and just space out. What more she wanted was to see real light into her planet.. but that was probably never, she thought. She read books about there being light on the planet but something awfull happened and now there was never light again, but it never said what happened. Maybe the writers of the book were too scared to say why, she had thought.  
  
It was always below 60 and snow had looked like a creamy pudding, sometimes Noya wanted to just take it and eat it, and other times she had the urge to do it and she just did.. the cold numbed her lips as it rubbed against her mouth.. she could taste the snow's tastless water melting on her tounge -- It wasn't what she had hoped it would taste like.   
  
Noya was a kero, she lived with her mom-- Emily, and her two brothers Tom and Dwight, Tom was twelve and Dwight was seven.   
  
They all had light blue skin, webbed feet and smokey gray eyes, cept' their mother Emily, who had greenish-yellow eyes. Noya and her brothers were the only ones who had the eye color of their father, who had died when Noya was four years old.  
  
Her father had been bitten by a squig - which were dangerous in the world of Wavel, they were described as little creatures with the head of a beetle which was yellow and the body of a crab a darkish purple.  
  
Ones a squig bites you- there is no cure, and you die. Not many squigs in the ocean but their father worked as a underwater discoverer of rare animals and he wasn't wearing his protective underwater gloves so ones he tried to escape the squig was too fast for him, it bit him on the hand. And it was painfull, they never found his body- so his body is still said to be somewhere inside the ocean.   
  
Noya had an imprint on her leg of a dragon, which no one ever told her what it meant, not even the king of water at the water temple, which she didn't like very much, he kept it a secret from her. Her two brothers had the same tattoo in the same spot, their left side on their cheek, it was of a black heart. Noya knew what that signified, black magic, their one time interest. They always try and pull spells on her-- not serious ones, just to joke with her and she thinks its really immature of them.   
  
Their mother Emily- has an imprint of little white stars on her lower stomach-- which signify protection towards her kids and she could find out if they lie or not by pouring white stardust over their heads as they spit out the truth, it makes her life a lot more easier since her children always try to lie to her.   
  
Everyone who was a Kero had their own type of magic powers, and they were unique because of that. Noya's brother Tom, had been interested in lots of black magic and sci-fi. Her older brother Dwight was interested in making things with his hands mostly and their mother--aside from protecting her children she was interested in cooking lots of different types of foods and sowing in her free time, and Noya likes to read, write and sing.   
  
The next day, Noya and her brothers were in school, the school that was on land, not in the water. Emily decided never to let her children run into the ocean after their father's death. Noya, Dwight and Tom were in the same class, and school learning the same thing. Their teacher, a chubby sized- and really unattractive eyes the color of yellow gold was teaching them about the war on Bloda the other planet, which happened long ago.  
  
Her name was Mrs. Coral and she had the voice of a man and body of a girl, as she spoke about it, no one listened to her.  
  
Tom was sleeping on the desk, Dwight listened to his cd player and Noya doodled on her notebook.  
  
"Who can answer to me, the leader of the war?" asked Mrs. Coral tapping her foot against the hard gravel floor in their classroom, the school was too cheap to afford carpet.  
  
Noya interrupted, "Why do you have to make things so hard for us?!"   
  
The look on Coral's face had turned from boring to stern and angry-like. Noya bit her lips and swallowed hard, the next thing she saw was Mrs. Coral's finger pointing towards her face.   
  
"You!, Principle's office!"  
  
The faces on all the kids were shocking but her brother's jaws had dropped.   
  
Noya had gotten her things, got up from the chair and left, "Your a stupid teacher anyways!," she replied with hate, closing the door.  
  
Mrs. Coral was mad, she turned towards the calss.  
  
"Now..if we can get back to the question please,"   
  
The class had gotten silent after Noya had left.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Noya didn't go to the principle's office, instead she ran out the school and walked through the cold snow. She didn't care if her mother yelled at her and Noya didn't care if she got in trouble because it always happened to her.  
  
Noya didn't have friends, in fact the kids in her class had teased her--always. Noya didn't care.  
  
"I wish someday I can leave this cold boring place, and go to the other planet called Bloda," she said quietley.   
  
If she told anyone else that she'd get in trouble or they'd call her a psycho.  
  
Noya walked the cold dark streets passing the stores, then spotted the place she wanted to go to most. But she couldn't it was a club that was private, you need to buy a $350 doller adventurers pass. The club was called IAA club. Which stood for "Imaginative Adventurers Anonymous." The only place to get the card was from the junk store or the hot rares store called "Quicken Bicken" where you could get stuff for a good price, most people called it a black market because most of the stuff was a rip off.   
  
Noya entered it anyways, she had a full hour till she actually went back hom. That way her mother woul dthink she was at school-- the whole time. The store was shabby, felt nice and warm, but no light-- like the rest of the planet. There was the most coolest stuff that Noya had seen but at a ridiculous price. Suddenly as she was looking around her leg started to itch. Noya scratched it and then the rash had appeared all over her arm, "ow.." she moaned.   
  
"I'll help you, I got some rash cream for that, its only $90 dollers," replied a wierd Kero man.  
  
"No..you don't understand.." Noya backed away quickly..the pain in her leg had grew worse even more. She held back the tears, well her mother was going to find out anyways, she turned toawrds the door and ran home. What could be possibly killing her leg..and it was on her tattoo imprint of the dragon. 


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2- The Secret  
  
"Why did you skip class, and bad mouth the teacher?!" hollered her mother Emily, her eyes had look stern, there were marks on her face as she had eyed her daughter. The veins had shown deeply arounder her eyed, it looked as though she didn't get any sleep.   
  
"I didn't want you to worry about it." sighed Noya as she bit her lip with worry.  
  
Her mother walked across the room "I was going to find out anyways, and you know that.. you know I am your mother and you can't be disbehaving your elders...I have plenty of things to worry for, I am a grown woman." she replied in a disappointment.  
  
"I hate that teacher," replied Noya, she was angry now but her leg itched real bad, she began to scratch it with agony.  
  
"You don't want to be kicked out, I have nowhere to send you and you are not alloed to go to Wavel's underwater school." she said crossing her arms then panicking when she saw the pot boiling on the stove.   
  
"Take me to Bloda then," replied Noya.  
  
Her mother practically dropped the spoon as it made a loud noise against the floor. She turned toards her daughter, "What! My daughter will not go to that planet! And don't you dare try going there you hear me!?" asked her mother with violence in her voice, looking though as she was going to erupt or something.  
  
"Why not? Just because of some lame rumors that th eplanet Bloda is evil? I seriously doube that," replied Noya.  
  
Emily made a small sarcastic chuckle,  
  
"Listen here younge missy-- don't you act smart around me. Bloda is evil, if you read books or payed attention in schol you would know. As for having a thick skull, your too stubborn to listen!,"   
  
"That's what happens when your a taurus," smiled Noya.  
  
Then she was slapped across the face, never in her life has her mother slapped her. She stood frozen--lifeless, her eyes concentrated on one thing, the wall. The pain had burned her cheek, her cheek was burning as though someone put hot coal and stamped it to her face,  
  
and not just that but the pain in her leg hurt even more. Tears formed her eyes, white sparkling tranlucent water, as it rolled down her face to the floor. Dripping just like rain would on a dark day.   
  
It felt as though time had froze and everytihng aroud her became blurry, In front of her a vivid image appeared of a little girl crying-- she had long black curly hair, and black eyes, dark red skin that boiled like the Sopo's had. In fact..she was a Sopo.. the girl cried and cried tears of blood then looked up at Noya, with fear. The image then faintly disappeared-as if she was never there, and Noya was just imagining things.  
  
Her mother shook her listening to the thousand "Are you alright dears?" Her mother was examining her skin, as Noya turned to see what her mother checked twas' millions of red bumps exposing her light blue skin. Noya gasped "What..is that?"   
  
"Chicken-pox." replied her mother.  
  
"It came from my tattoo," replied Noya.  
  
"Oh dear-...no!," shouted her mother.  
  
"What?" asked Noya confused  
  
Her mother rummaged through boxes, "It's nothing dear, you will be okay.." she replied.  
  
"Yeah..I see how it is, you can lie but my brothers and I can't," replied Noya disappointed.   
  
"No..I'm just protecting you.. " Emily gave a weak smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll just run away," walking to the door she held out her hand to open it..  
  
"Alright!, I'll tell you..," replied her mother as she stopped what she was doing leading her daughter to the couch as they had a quiet talk. 


	3. Running away

Chapter -3   
  
"So your saying that I can turn into a dragon?!" Noya's eyes widened with excitement, she picked up her marshmellow milkshake and nearly dropped it as she drank. Her mother picked it up for her before it fell, "Now.. that is what King Woover said, and I'am not sure if that is right, he said you can turn into a dragon and fly away from this planet.. and I know what kind of child you are dear, since you were a baby you always ended up getting lost someplace."   
  
"Don't worry mother, like I am going to go somewhere anyways," shrugged Noya.   
  
"Bloda.." sighed her mother as she shook her head, there was nothing else she could do to make her child change her mind, it was useless.   
  
Tom and Dwight had just come home as the door swung open, "Were home mom!, Hey Noya how's the principal's office?" chuckled Dwight as Tom laughed a bit also.   
  
"She didn't go to the principal's she skipped school, now you two go to your room I am having a conversation with your sister about something very important," replied their mother Emily.   
  
Tom and Dwight looked at Noya's tattoo of the dragon, as the red rashes exposed a darker color then before, "Eh.. so your telling her abou the dragon?" replied Tom with wide eyes.   
  
"Oh my god! They knew also but you never wanted to tell me?!" screamed Noya with anger.  
  
"Now, now it was for your own good," smiled her mother.   
  
"But they are like little immature boys, they could like come and tell me the secret, they can't even keep secrets!," screamed Noya, her eyes changed to the expression of anger but she felt as though she wanted to cry, all her life her mom and brothers didn't want to tell her the signification of her tattoo.  
  
"So all along when I wanted to go and see the significance of my tattoo in the book of imprint meanings you took the book away from me mother, instead you gave it to Tom and Dwight and yourself, I think you all are very selfish.. but I still don't understand why they never told me!," replied Noya.  
  
"I gave them a little extra cash so they kept their mouths shut," replied Emily as she held a weak smile.   
  
"Wow, and no wonder they had more allowance then I did, they always said it was from bullying other kids at school and taking their money," replied Noya.   
  
Emily looked up at her boys with a stern look, she pointed towards the room, "Boys.. the allowance is off, she already knows, go to your room."   
  
Tom and Dwight made angry faces, "Aww mom..come on! Just because she knows now? Let us have money please!!,"  
  
"No!!" screamed Emily.   
  
Noya sat back down in her chair and drank more of her marshmellow milkshake, "I still can't believe all my life you treated me unfairly and them as though they were kings!,"   
  
"Now now dear, I was only protecting you, I don't want you to go out into the world alone, especially since you can turn into a dragon, I would be horrified." replied her mother.  
  
Noya didn't say a word, in fact she got up from her chair threw her glass of marshmellow milkshake on to the floor as the million pieces of glass hit the cement floor and made a loud bang Noya got up from her chair and left the house.   
  
Hearing her mother's screams after her, "Noya come back here!! Noya!!," her mother's screams could be heard from a mile away as Noya ran really fast through the cold snow into the darkness, she cried as she ran, and her tears made her eyes so blurry she couldn't see where she was going and all of a sudden landed in a very big THUMP! As she hit into a large old wooded tree and blacked out onto the floor.   
  
The next thing Noya knew was all just a faint memory, a big blind of white light.. everything she knew was somewhere lost in one of the parts in her brain, she had awoken slowly, to find herself in a bed, next to her was a wierd looking kero man, and not only did he look familier but he wasn't her mother or brothers.   
  
"She's alright!," replied a second voice in the background, Noya tried to peer to see who it was with her eyes half closed and half shut, it was blurry, a black shadow is what she could make out. She couldn't tell if the person was male or female, but just that he or she had a voice of a woman.   
  
Maybe it was the voice of her mother, but it didn't sound like it was. Or maybe it was just someone else that had found her from where she last ran away from home. It was the last detail she could remember after she had ran from her unfair home.   
  
"Awwhhhh" moaned Noya, her head had hammered into her brain as though something was trying to come out of her head.  
  
"Here, swallow this," said a man next to her, Noya's vision had gotten better over time, the man had really clammy old skin and looked as if he was around 70 years old. He smiled kindly, now she knew who he was, he was the man that tried giving her the cream into the Quicken Bicken black market shop.   
  
"I know you.." replied Noya.  
  
The man chuckled, "Yes, I'm afraid we met too, you are downstairs of Quicken Bicken's shop, I live here, and I own this store, my name is Alfred Climes," smiled the man as he held out his hand to shake Noya's.   
  
"Noya" replied Noya who had no last name because her father didn't have one either before he died, and usually on the planet called Wavel, Kero's didnt usually have a last name.   
  
"That thing on your leg means a new beginning, that is not a rash whoever has told you that, it looked like you had a rash at first but you don't, it means your tattoo imprint is growing slowly and very soon you will be able to transform into that dragon of yours, your very own that you are, and you can be able to fly away from here." replied Alfred, his thick black goatee stuck straight from his chin it looks like a knife pointing at her sideways.   
  
Noya got up from the strange bed and looked over at Alfred, she then opened her mouth to speak, "Is Bloda really that bad?"   
  
Alfred chuckled ones more, "Seems to me they are, I mean.. Wavel is scared of them dirty pests, they just want to kill, and I heard they worship the dead,"   
  
"I want to go there," replied Noya, Alfred's eyes looked wide, "Eh, no one has said that in a long time since Bloda was evil. Theres people who do not believe of them as evil, and if you think like that you are a very brave girl, people are afraid to admit it but that is how it is,"   
  
A lady peered inside of the room, Alfred introduced her to Noya, "This is Miss. Bagshire, she will be your maid for right now," he smiled. She walked over to Noya, as she held a silver tray of delicious smelling food, "Hello, dear this is your food for today," she smiled at her, she looked very happy. "Thank you," smiled Noya over at Miss. Bagshire,   
  
"A very polite girl you are, people never thank me for anything anyways," replied Bagshire looking at the floor as Noya had opened her silverwear plate of chicken noodle soup and a warm cup of milk with cookies.   
  
She began to eat as Miss. Bagshire left the room.   
  
"Where is your family?" asked Alfred.   
  
"I ran away from home, my family is unfair, they hid the secret about my tattoo, then all of a sudden after I threatened my mother I'd leave she told me so, but of course she told my brothers and told them to shut up about it, they did just for extra allowance, and I never got extra allowance in my life, mother says I should get it fairly, when Dwight and Tom got it unfairly." replied Noya with anger.  
  
"You see, even if your family is unfair one of these days you will miss them, it doesn't matter if they lie or treat you unfairly, they still love you." replied Alfred.  
  
Noya shook her head, "I don't care, they never let me do what I want, and I want to go to Bloda, and I will ones I turn to a dragon," replied Noya.  
  
"Eh, I recommend you stay here while you have your transformation, but don't worry, you can turn back to yourself too, its just that ones you develop into a dragon its going to be a very sticky mess..because of course when you start growing arms and hands of a dragon then the body and head, it will look as though you are a big shell then you crack from that and all this slime will reproduce from your body that is not yours but your dragon's self, then theres the aging of course, you will only grow old ones you grow another age, your birthday. When it is coming I am not sure," replied Alfred.  
  
"Oh... that's easy, I'll be 15 on April 26th," smiled Noya.  
  
"Alright, every time you turn an age, your dragon self is going through a process called Transformation, and you need to sit inside a basement in a cool temperature so that the dragon can change itself." replied Alfred.  
  
Noya nodded, as she listened to Alfred's speech that day. 


	4. The History

Noya still could not believe her eyes, soon she would be a dragon. She wondered how the transformation would feel, for her to become a dragon, would it feel really sticky that she couldn't feel anymore? Or would it hurt her? Would it just feel normal and not have a pain to her or feeling. So many thoughts got her a book about life he said he didn't have any, but he did know why there wasn't light. Alfred had gone upstairs to close the shop before he got back down to tell her. Noya's clothes were half drenched but Miss. Bagshire had some clothes that belonged to her little twelve year old daughter that actually fit Noya. It was a dark purple torn shirt with yellow buttons and a pocket on the top left by the arm, and old black pants. Noya didn't like it very much but it was the only thing she had aside from her hot pink tunic and tights with brown boots. Noya bit her lower lip, holding her hands as she though, "What color dragon would I be? Pink? I love pink, I should be pink." she thought to herself.   
  
After a few moments Alfred had walked down the long wooded staircase, a cigar in his mouth, as he walked towards Noya's direction. She was sitting up in the strange messed up bed where she slept the night before. Alfred took a seat next to her as he put his cigar on to the ashtray. He looked at her, his blue eyes transfixed on her gaze. "What have you got to tell me?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
Her face shined in the moon's glow, "What have you?" asked Alfred as he chuckled jokingly, crossing his arms and setting down the tray that he got from upstairs, then he began to speak  
  
"Let's just say Wavel used to be a planet of light, people say 200 years ago a great labratory to the North, was located on the planet that people don't think existed called Astor, on that planet was this big town with an amusement park called Astor Fun land, the whole planet filled with darkness..and glittering white stars in the sky that glowed at night. A race that lived there were called the Astaire, which were a human like race which had a birthmark underneath each and every eye of theirs, a little white star. That represented their hometown, Astor, every night a single ray of light which were stars glowed over their planet. That is when they knew that it was their home, and they worshipped the stars, like it was their god, but they also had a lord that ruled their planet. His name was Lord Jimilee, Lord Jimilee was a good lord until he got under the influence of alcahol and drugs, and then he changed. He wasn't the same, he turned evil and treated people with torture, sometimes when someone didn't do something he asked, he would hang them over a tree, or he would try and burn them for pleasure.. everyone started to hate him and wished he was dead. Ones he heard of what people thought of him he created these machines so that he could tell them what to do and blame it on them. The machines were large human-like people but they weren't a real skin color, they were more like made of metal. The machina did every order that Lord Jimilee wanted them too, they destroyed the amusement park and towns, also killed the people of Astor while Lord Jimilee just sat back and watched the killing he had donuts in his lab while enjoying the good life he just laughed out of pleasure. Didn't even know that there was a payback coming his way.. "   
  
"Is there any more Astaire's left?" asked Noya curiously.   
  
Alfred handed her a hot cup of cocoa, as he spoke,   
  
"They say no, since the Machina destroyed them..but we might never know, maybe it's because theres so many mysteries in life that haven't been discovered. Whild the machina destroyed the people they started to become hungry.. Lord Jimilee thought to himself, how come machine be hungry.. well the machine had life, and any living thing that was alive needed a type or source of food to make it able to be energized. Just like a battery would with the liquid that was inside of it, when you add it to something it actually works because its feeding off the battery. Lord Jimilee started giving the machina animals to feed off of...but suddenly there were no more left, and Lord Kimilee was in trouble. Jimilee was a 34 year old man with a black beard and mustache/hair, he had old wrinkly skin and a star underneath his right eye,chubby and had grey eyes. That one night as he was sleeping, the machina broke into his house and ate him in his sleep. The machina took over his labratory and played around with all the machines he had there, accidently they hit a switch that was over a lot of money, instead of it breaking a laser shot off into the sky and hit the sun that was closest to the planet wavel, the sun's rays and the planet of the sun burnt up and the sun flew all the way back into a black hole and there was no more light in Wavel.   
  
Bloda was a different story, they are a planet of fire so they have another kind of light source. "   
  
Noya finished her hot cocoa after the talk. "That's very interesting, I want to go to travel Bloda then find Astor," replied Noya.   
  
"Your very brave girl, I'm afraid you need training first...but people say Astor doesn't exist anymore," replied Alfred.  
  
"Well..you think that but you also siad that theres alot of mysteries of life, so you never know."   
  
"Very true...smart girl," smiled Alfred.  
  
He got up to walk towards the door.  
  
"I'm assuming you have class tomorrow," replied Noya.  
  
He walked out the room as Noya fixed her bed and hopped inside it, she thought alot about what Alfred had told her, the history of Astor..and about no light in Wavel, could it possibly all be true? Or was it just a myth? She was excited just about thinking about it, as she dozed off to sleep. 


	5. Strange Happenings

The next day was pure darkness outside, Noya trudged across the snowy layer's of ground. As the wind blew through her long pink hair.   
  
her eyes so translucent a smoky grey shining against the moon as it smiled back at her with it's glistening sparkle.  
  
In her hot pink tunic and tights, brown boots that had dried over the other night. A bag over her left shoulder, she walked to school. The school was up ahead covered in forests that protected it's area. As she walked a rustle of bushes shook next to the school, she stopped in her path. Over the great big cherry bush with snow layered around it like a great big cake.   
  
Noya licked her lips hungerly as her stomach growled quietly, "Who's there.. ," she whispered to the bush, slowly putting her hand inside the bush.  
  
Who knows what was lurking in there, suddenly she was being pulled in by something. She thought it was an animal because it was pinching her arm like it was biting her. She gasped trying to pull back her hand, her heart had beat quickly, then suddenly out of the bush another hand appeared and grabber her around her neck, she let out a scream..but it hurt her, then out of the blue a little boy popped out from the bush, he was a very strange boy she didn't even know.  
  
The boy chuckled and apologized to her as he said, "Thought it was the aliens..,"   
  
Noya gave him a wierd look, around his neck lay a telescope, that had a ring around it where the head went through sort of like a bracelet would around the arm.   
  
"What are you talking about?," she asked curiously. The boy was around her height, with blonde ruffled blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like the cocoa that Noya had drank yesterday as her and Alfred had talked.   
  
The boy was a Kero, he sat on the floor next to Noya who had followed as he whispered "I was looking through my telescope..suddenly I saw a dark shadow crossing the moon..it was this great big ship flying past the moon..then I knew it was the aliens. So I hid in the bush so they won't get me," he replied as he finished his story, his cheeks were turning a blush red, he examined her face. Noya was staring down at the snowy ground, her hands grasped into one another together, as if she was in a thinking position.   
  
"You don't think I'm crazy do you?." he asked. Noya faced him, "Don't think like that! I don't people already think I'm crazy," she replied peering at him.   
  
The boy smile dand thanked her, taking her hand he shook it.   
  
"My names Nelson," he said, Noya smiled as she introduced herself. Noya checked her clock, "I'll meet you later, I have to get to class." the kid smiled, as he watched Noya walk to class.  
  
Nelson watched her as she ran to class. Noya walked the long hallway and into her classroom early.   
  
Mrs. Coral was at her desk drinking coffee and grading papers. "Hello Noya, why do you come into my class early?,"   
  
"Just came to apologize for being rude..," replied Noya.  
  
Mrs. Coral smiled delightfully, looking at Noya bewildered, "Thank you, please sit down," replied Coral pointing to a chair.   
  
Mrs. Coral put down her reading glasses and looked up at Noya, "Your mother called, said she wants you to come back home..," she replied.  
  
"No..I don't care, I don't want to see that pig ever again...she lies to me," replied Noya.   
  
"She's your mother..," replied Mrs. Coral.  
  
"No.. not anymore," said Noya as the bell rung.  
  
The ringing had hurt her ears, she rubbed them.   
  
Children started filing in class, they looked at Noya and eyes her with fear. It's as if they didn't know who she was, or if she was some alien herself. Her brother's had come in late.   
  
"Hey Noya, mom want's you back home," replied Dwight sternly.   
  
Noya rolled her eyes, "I don't want to," she replied.  
  
They sat down across from her in the first row side by side. Tom looked at her, his face was almost a clear white, as if he'd seen a ghost, his eyes, same color as his sisters were drenched with tears.., Noya looked at him, "What's wrong Tom?" she asked.  
  
Tom had looked at her and then at the desk, ignoring her question.. he was silent.   
  
"Alright class, today we are starting a worksheet about the history of planets," smiled Mrs. Coral, as she eyed the room and gave Tom a tissue for his eyes. Noya's face lit up, she knew the truth.. that no one knew, and raised her hand.   
  
Mrs. Coral looked at her fixing her dark blue blouse, "Yes, Noya?,"   
  
"How many planets are there?" she asked, everyone broke into a laughter, "You do know your making yourself look stupid.." replied Coral.  
  
"There are two..we discussed that before.." she continued.  
  
Now she could hear the girls in the back making fun of her, calling her stupid. "You are wrong!," yelled Noya.  
  
The class had gone quiet ones again. Mrs. Coral's face grew a deep red, from anger. "How am I wrong? I am a teacher, I am smart!,"   
  
"Just because your a teacher doesn't mean your smart..your a kero..you may not know alot of things..," replied Noya.   
  
"I am right," screamed Mrs. Coral.  
  
"Whatever your all stupid, no wonder we have no light, theres a planet that's hidden in space, it's called Astor and the race that live there are called the Astaire, the people on our planet think its a myth, they worshipped the stars and their lord Jimilee..," she talked for a while, some of the kids had gotten up from their nap, just to listen to the interesting conversation. After she was done a ton of kids raised their hand to ask a million questions, they had never heard such a story in their life, and now they wanted to see if there was an actual planet called Astor.   
  
Mrs. Coral felt jealous, Noya was taking away her spotlight, instead of Mrs. Coral being the teacher it was like Noya was the teacher, she interrupted her with a smart off question as, "How do you know about this?,"   
  
Noya faced her and said, "From Alfred, worker of Quicken Bicken, the black market owner across Milberry..," replied Noya.   
  
The teacher hated Noya now more, kids were actually liking her, "Alfred's cool!," said a kid from the back, another kid shouted, "Yeah he is! He sold me a electronic walkie talkie for free!,"   
  
Mrs. Coral rolled her eyes with disgust, "Alfred is a drunken basterd who is full of lies, pretending he knows all..," she laughed.  
  
Noya got up and was raged up with anger of what Mrs. Coral had said about her friend Alfred, "He never did nothing to you!, screamed Noya, she pushed Mrs. Coral lightly against the wall, but Mrs. Coral flew with force and hit the wall. Noya calmed down and gasped. The kids got up, "Woah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," they yelled, some boys in her class backed away from her afraid not to get on her bad side, "Dude she's like muscle woman!!!!," yelled another kid in the back row.   
  
The kids went to see what Noya had done, Coral was unconcious. One kid got up and yelled "Yay school over!," he took his stuff as a bunch of kids followed him to leave, "Thank's Noya!," they yelled leaving the class, others were too shocked to actually leave, they just stared at Mrs. Coral numbly. Noya feld pain in her arms, she looked down at them, they were punctured, and not with real blood, but with a new layer of skin, not her own..scaley skin.   
  
Her eyes had widened with terror, it was time for the transformation and she had to run to the basement at Alfred's and FAST!   
  
Taking her belongings a girl in the class started to cry, "Look what you did Noya! Your a bad girl! Mrs. Coral was the greatest teacher!," it was a crooked nosed girl with shaggy blonde hair that Noya didn't like, she was a teacher's pet by the name Cinny.   
  
Noya rolled her eyes and rushed down the long hallways, she could hear her brothers running after her calling her name and telling her not to leave. As Noya had got outside she saw Nelson, the boy she met today..in the same place where he was, waiting for her..she rushed passed him and out the woods running quickly.   
  
He was a strange boy she thought. She ran quickly down the road, looking behind her was no sign of her brothers. This time she was not going to class, she had almost killed her own teacher. 


	6. Magical Tear

Chapter 6- The Magical Tear  
  
The night had felt like forever, Noya was sitting on a bench in the basement as her real skin had dissolved inside of her dragon form. She had noticed something, her skin of her dragon was not pink, it was a translucent silver, but it looked really pretty. She woul dhave to keep energized, Alfred came by every three hours to give her the food she needed He would feed her, because she was too weak to feed herself during her transformation. Then she got quiet time alone, she thought about the history o fthe other planet Astor. Where could she be hidden? There must be no light in Astor either. She had looked at the ground, the skin on her neck at the ground, the skin on her neck had started to drip, her face too. It looked as though she was crying. Her skin that had dripped formed into flaky water and grease from her pores. Half of her her face had pealed it was getting ready to dissolve under the dragon layer to be nursed.   
  
Noya noticed something, everytime she looked at the window to her right, a short glassy window it a black rim around with yellow curtains that looked rather bright and distastefull with a brown basement wall. There was a face in the window, it wasn't a kero -- or else it would of had light blue skin. It looked like an animal, had the shape and form more of a hawk. She got up and walked to it slowly. IT was a hawk, she could see it's light brown fur with light yellow eyes, black beak. It watched her carefully, then a horn blew out of nowhere, Noya was startled. The sound of the horn seemed to be like it was outdoors, Noya watched the hawk, it stared at her for a few moments, then backed away and took off.   
  
Noya was confused, most hawks don't just back up and fly away..this one did. It was more then a hawk, she thought. Noya sat back down on the bench as she heard Alfred's footsteps, he was talking to someone- it had a female voice. Alfred walked down alone, "You left your spot, eh?" he replied, smoking a cigar.   
  
"How do you know?," asked Noya.   
  
Alfred pointed at the floor, there were marks of flaky skin drops all over. Noya blushed, "Now sit there please dont move...,"   
  
"I saw a hawk in the window," replied Noya.   
  
"I'm sure you did," smiled Alfred. Noya gave him an angry look, "What? You don't believe me?," she asked. Alfred chuckled, "It will be okay..," he said. Alfred sounded wierd. The whole time he cleaned the floor, footsteps could be heard from the stairscase, It was Noya's mother, Emily, "Hello Dear! It's so great to see you again," she smiled. Noya cringed, "Not you!, I don't want to see you!," she yelled, "It's okay..your mother told me about your illness," replied Alfred.  
  
Noya was confused, "What Illness!..I don't have an illness!," she replied clenching her fists together.   
  
Her mother sounded strange too, "Yes you do.., remember when you hit me dear?,"   
  
Noya got up, "What are you talking about!,"   
  
"Please sit..also there are no hawks located in this area unless you are seeing things," replied Alfred, as he sat next to Emily on the bench in front of Noya.   
  
"I thought you were my friend, Alfred," replied Noya, a tear had dropped from her eye, it was a magical tear, silvery-white. She got up and hugged Alfred, "Let go of me!," he screamed trying to throw her off, her tears rolled off her rotted face, as it fell onto Alfred. Suddenly a spark flew out of the tear- it was magical as Noya saw it. Her eyes widened, the tear had opened itself and a bunch of tiny white stars surrounded, him and he rmother as he threw Noya against a wall.   
  
It was as if they came back out of being under someone else's power. "Oh no!," screamed Alfred, he got up quickly from his chair, "What have I done?!," he shouted tearing his white hairs from his head.   
  
Noya was layed against a wall, unconcious, her mother had awoken to see where she was and saw her daughter laying on the floor, "Noya!!," she ran over to her, both Alfred and Emily picked up Noya onto the bed.   
  
Emily hugged her daughter who was almost dragon form, more skin had dissolved across her neck.   
  
Five minutes later she had awoken, "Alfred?," she called, Alfred and Emily watched her. "Noya!," they shouted looking at her half opened smoky-gray eyes. "I know what happened to you guys..I think," replied Noya looking at them. "No need for that," she looked into her mom's face, it glowed against hers. Her pretty eyes sparkled, Noya hugged her mother, "I love you..," she whispered. Her mom cried softly, wrapping her arms around her child.   
  
"I'm sorry, I never told you..I didn't know what to do..I was scared," replied her mother. "It's alright, I'm sorry I ran away," replied Noya, as she put her fingers through her mothers soft black hair, it felt like silk.   
  
Noya had a pain in her waist, "Mom..don't hug me, you might get skin pieces on you..," replied Noya.  
  
Her mother shook her head, still hugging her tightly, "No dear..I love you, I don't care, your still beautifull to me, no matter if your a dragon or not." smiled her mother, as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Noya felt loved, she kissed her mom's wet cheek from the tears, Noya licked her lips, it tasted salty.   
  
"She'll need sleep," interrupted Alfred, putting his hand through Noya's hair and rubbing it softly as he whispered, "My buddy..," a little smile appeared across his face.   
  
As they turned to go, Noya interrupted them with a question, "What do you last remember..,"   
  
They looked at her and said, "I remember a horn being blown..then it felt as though I was in a deep sleep," replied her mother.  
  
"Me too," smiled Alfred, also confused.   
  
They walked out, "Good night dear," replied her mother smiling at Noya. They closed the basement door, Noya looked out at the window. She thought things over, That horn had to do with something..with them changing their whole personality, and how? There was also a strange light brown hawk watching her in the window, she wondered how long it watched her and why? The tears that left her eyes must of had something to do with her magical form. Her tears were much more stronger as the transformation had been going on. They were tears of healing something that was a part of her dragon form. She was getting tired thinking of it, ones she transformed over night she'd go through having to learn how to transform back to herself, and then she'd have to train some fighting and defence before she had to take off to Bloda, the planet she wished to leave to. The skin was coming off slowly, as she dozed off to sleep. 


End file.
